


hushed & hurried

by monicaposh



Series: varchie engagement series [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Expeditionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Paraphilias, Riverdale Kink Week, Varchie!Centric, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: hello! i'm back for this new series for 2020 kink week! enjoy the varchie engagement series <3first up: venue hunting!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: varchie engagement series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968157
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24
Collections: Riverdale Kink Week





	hushed & hurried

* * *

After a picture perfect proposal and a role-playing hotel rendezvous, the newly engaged Archie and Veronica have been so wrapped up in each other and their new normal that they’ve put off wedding planning. For now. 

Engaged life has been nothing short of blissful between the high school sweethearts, and it’s been hard to find the drive to burst their bubble. 

Hermione Lodge has been waiting for this day far longer than Veronica and she has been persistent about the couple setting a date. They’ve come to find that Mary Andrews has been on the exact same page. 

While pushing their kids to make these timely decisions, it’s really brought the future in-laws together and that’s been enough to keep everyone happy. 

Where Veronica’s schedule is mayhem, Archie is enjoying his summer vacation. He’s been sweet to meet her in the park for long lunches and the occasional tryst in her office with the door closed. 

Veronica is swamped with her new job. She loves it, really, and is planning to go back to school for her MBA in a year or so. Her college internship at Vogue was a turning point, catapulting her early graduation into a fast-paced career in fashion. 

The entrepreneur in her has plans of eventually venturing out on her own. 

Archie graduated just two weeks ago, receiving his official clearance to start at the neighborhood charter school come fall. He had a great experience teaching there his last two semesters, cultivating an adorable bond with the students.

Since moving to the city four years ago, Archie and Veronica have been serious about their goals — knowing their hard work would ultimately set them up for the future they’ve dreamt about since high school. 

Now with everything coming together and being able to enjoy some of the fruits of their labor, the couple has decided to scout a few venue locations. Both mothers are seemingly disappointed for their solo endeavor, but Veronica promises to take them for a tour when they find _the place_ — and an invite to her first dress fitting. 

Veronica laid out their next three (free) weekends for checking out wedding venues. She hasn’t hired a planner yet, preferring to do the pre-work herself, before bringing someone on to handle the minuscule details she won’t have time for leading up to the big day. 

They’re booked at The Plaza, The Carlyle, Tribeca Rooftop and several other upscale locations around town. Her longtime dream of getting married in St. Patrick’s Cathedral doesn’t feel like the ideal wedding anymore. 

Of course her father was displeased, but Veronica promised she’d still receive the sacrament. 

Their ideal timeframe is spring of next year, with a few tentative dates in May, leaving them just about a year to plan. The month of May is symbolic in the Catholic faith and she expressed wanting to have religious representation included for the ceremony. A few choice scripture readings and family prayers were enough to pacify Hiram — and the fact that his only daughter would not be wed in a church. 

Her father not only gave Archie his blessing to propose all those months ago but nodded his head at the family dinner last week and offered to cover all and any expenses. 

Veronica squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek with a genuine _thank you, daddy,_ grateful to have reached this long-awaited reconciliation. 

Archie was delighted, nearly vibrating with energy at the prospect of setting a date and getting into all the details. 

Charming as ever, he’s been more than supportive while she settled into her new professional routine. His days are pretty open, offering to run any errands and always greeting her in the evenings with a home cooked meal. “ _I’m just happy we’re finally engaged, Ronnie,"_ he said sweetly, caressing her knuckles and the brilliant diamond now sitting there, reassuring her he’d wait until she was ready. 

Six months later and she _is_ ready — ready to plan the wedding, ready to buy their first home together and ready to become his wife. 

Now, she grabs her purse as Archie holds the door and they make their way to the first of their destinations. 

  
  
  
  


They finish their lunch in Midtown, exchanging another flirty smile, after touring The Carlyle in the late spring morning. 

He hopes the next location is not nearly as boring as the first. It was nice, really nice, and he knows Veronica loves having drinks there occasionally but it didn’t feel like the right fit. He also couldn’t stand their tour guide. 

After an hour-long visit, Archie could no longer pay attention to the loaded questions Veronica kept rattling off. The only upside at that moment was watching her eyes move behind her glasses. 

It was frustrating that her follow up questions kept them at the hotel longer than anticipated, leaving them less time for lunch, when she decisively said _“mm, no."_

They arrive at the New York Public Library and Archie swallows the last of his vendor-bought dessert, receiving a sharp look from Veronica. 

It’s a beautiful sight watching her ass stride up the front steps in her tight skirt and it makes him more excited for this tour, suddenly wide awake. Archie feels no shame, eyeing his soon-to-be bride without the slightest urge to hide it — even if it’s impossible to tame the evident flush on his face. 

They make their way through the rooms, stopping here and there to discuss _vision._ Veronica’s been smiling for most of the hour, so at least there’s that. 

Archie notices the way her heels click along the polished wood floors, just like they used to in Riverdale. He appreciates the sight of her hips swinging through the stacks, just like they did when they were in college. 

It takes him back to a moment from their university days, when they were studying for finals and the tension between them got way too thick. 

Thankfully, Veronica has not been withholding sex, hasn’t since they tried to focus on their schoolwork that semester, but watching her skim a manicured hand over the book spines, diamond glimmering, it’s got all his blood flowing south. He can’t help but see her in a different light, an even brighter one now, wearing the ring _he_ bought her — really, finally, officially _his girl._

She loves the diamond, insisting it was perfect. Everyone who saw it prior approved, nodding enthusiastically at his choice. Of course even after refusing her help to pay, Hermione Lodge had surprised him in being a valuable shopping partner while he considered his options. 

When he sees it on her finger now, his heart swells with love and admiration. Devotion. 

When she turns her head back and tosses a look over her shoulder, it has him swelling elsewhere. 

Veronica pauses in the corner, leaning over the wrought iron balcony above the first floor of the library. 

“Excuse me, I have to take this.” Their tour guide pushes through an exit door, stepping out into the hallway to answer his phone. 

Archie smirks to himself, feeling a little more confident when Veronica tosses him a look _again_. Her teeth dig into her lower lip and he’s moving forward, pressing against her in a seemingly innocent manner. 

The curve of her ass is pushing back into him and he can’t help the wandering hand up her thigh. His fingers trace lightly and he relishes in the way she shivers. 

Veronica rolls her hips and he looks around the library, realizing his half-mast situation is about to get worse. 

“Now?” He asks in disbelief. 

There’s barely a nod but it’s the quiet _Archie_ she whispers that has him nipping at her neck, licking up to the sensitive spot under her ear. 

She’s quietly keening with his mouth on her when the wooden door swings open. Archie’s ears are on fire as he casually rubs her hip, acting like nothing indecent was about to happen. 

  
  
  
  


An hour later, they conclude the tour and Veronica is five seconds from pushing Archie into the closest annex so she can give him a taste of his own medicine. 

Throughout their walk of the city landmark, Archie has been so attentive, and arousing, with not so innocent touching. By the time they part ways with the event coordinator, she is so wound up she’s about to combust without her fiancé’s hands on her. 

She settles on a marble alcove to commit the salacious activities she has in mind, perfectly tucked away in the wings of the sky high ceilings. The pair of staircases are pretty dark this far up but at this point, Veronica would happily surrender her library card for life as a punishment for whatever is about to happen. 

Wasting no time, she deftly unfastens the top buttons of her dress to give him enough of a show. Archie smiles at her, boyish as always, and it gets her blood pumping faster. 

“You’re so bad,” he teases with a gentle kiss against her lips. 

Veronica pulls him by the collar of his shirt, “and you’re so _good_.”

Just as she takes charge he’s got other plans. He flips their positions and her back meets the cold column. Archie grips her waist more possessively and digs his fingers into her ass, bending to kiss her with a newfound fire. 

He settles his thigh between her legs, adjusting her hips to move her along the leg of his jeans.

“Oh my God!” She lets out too loudly, gasping when Archie’s hand covers her mouth. 

He smirks down at her, sneaking a thumb to the edge of her panties. 

“Shh Ronnie,” he warns against her neck. “Can you be quiet?”

Veronica loses her words when he moves her _just so_ , her bare skin rubbing against the rough fabric. She consents with a nod. 

Their lips meet in a frenzy and she’s dying for _more._ She bares her teeth and tugs on his lip sharply in frustration. 

Archie groans into her mouth, following her back and presses his leg more firmly against her center. 

She rolls her hips with abandon, riding his thigh to chase the release that’s been building since he swiped along the underside of her breast.

He snakes one hand up her throat, sending chills across her scalp when his fingers plow through her hair. “Archie,” she moans impatiently. 

A thumb presses on her clit, soothing the sudden pressure with soft strokes as he pulls her closer. 

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so wet.” He attacks her neck, much less gently than the fingers now caressing her bare skin. 

She’s throbbing from the pleasure when he pushes into her, throwing her head back roughly against the marble. 

He knows how to touch her, playing her body like a finely tuned instrument and it just heightens her carnal need for this man. Only a few more seconds until she unravels under his watch, rolling her head to rest on his shoulder. 

Veronica opens her eyes to find him looking triumphant, clearly quite pleased with himself. 

  
  
  
  


They were the first couple in their group to get engaged, but Archie has never seen the point in waiting. He knew _then_ there was no sense in waiting, no matter the obstacle they found their way back to each other time and time again. After four and a half years in New York, and almost of those two living together — _in sin,_ was how his future father-in-law put it — Archie did his due diligence and made it official.

He can’t wait to marry her, truly enjoying every moment they’re sharing to plan their wedding. 

Ever since the library, Archie has been looking forward to the weekends — _and_ visiting all the possible venues for their nuptials. Veronica found a few more places to add to their list of prospects, claiming to hear some buzz about other options. 

Every time the tours conclude, or sometimes even _during_ , she’ll reach for him or start stroking him suggestively in the shadows. Archie isn’t sure if it’s the excitement from planning the wedding or his fiancée’s adventurous side wanting to get off in public places. Either way, he’s not complaining — just determined. 

Last weekend, she went down on him at The Plaza and he almost had her releasing on his tongue up the street at The Pierre. Veronica was so wound up by the end of the drive home, she jumped into his arms and stopped the elevator on the way up to their apartment. 

They haven’t had _total_ success anywhere yet — always some interruption or wandering person to ruin his good time. Now more than ever, he’s glad they’re not considering the wedding to take place in a church. He may not be religious, but he’d _never_ feel right about that. 

Arriving at The Frick, Archie is very impressed by the fancy museum. Veronica has told him time and time again how many historical collections she’s seen here, while quietly mentioning her family’s ties to the Board of Directors. 

Their guide is older and pleasant, leading them from the lobby and through the music room. She explains the annual concert series and prestigious performances they host throughout the calendar year. 

It’s all very interesting, but he’d like to see the bigger areas that will most likely sway their decision.

Continuing on through the mazed hallways, Archie doesn’t miss the amount of secret passages and hidden doorways. It would certainly add an extra layer of fun to the wedding. It will no doubt be a joy to spend the day with their family and friends but he’d be lying if he didn’t have a secret fantasy of whisking his bride to an undisclosed location before the night is over. 

Each room is more and more beautiful and he can see the evident delight sparkling in Veronica’s eyes. 

As they pass through the facility, he gets a little more handsy — eternally turned on by the cadence of her hips and when she looks over the frame of her glasses at him. His fingers draw small circles at her waist, keeping a hold there to gently guide her into the next room. 

They stop in the garden court and his breath catches. The beauty is not lost on him and the stunning area is even more beautiful with _her_ in it. 

She tries not to give herself away, but he can see it in the way she sets her lips in a hard line. She tries not to grin and reveal her approval to their tour guide. It only makes him admire her more. There’s no doubting how pleased she is, evident on her face as something _only her fiancé would recognize_ he thinks proudly. It turns him on, too. 

She taps a finger to her chin thoughtfully. “What do you think, Archiekins?” 

“I love it, babe.” And he does, squeezing her slightly. Especially when she smiles like _that_. 

Veronica playfully rolls her eyes at him. 

The planner looks satisfied with his answer, as does Veronica, and she offers a reassuring look to the couple. “I have a meeting in fifteen minutes but think about it, walk through the gardens again. I can’t say how long we’ll have your date available so remember the deposit as soon as you decide. The museum closes at five but take your time.” She smiles kindly and walks past the pond and back through the hall. 

His girl gives him a sweet smile before forcefully shoving him against one of the concrete pillars. 

Veronica reaches up on her tip toes and pushes her breasts right up against his chest. She moans from the friction and he’s ready to fuck it all, _and her,_ in the middle of the garden. 

“I love it, too,” she pants. 

He reaches down, fingering the thin straps of her panties and watching her hips buck immediately. She wriggles out of his embrace, pushing her ass against him in protest. 

With one hand still holding the hidden lace, Archie pulls the strap up and feels her shaking against him. 

“I want to marry you here.”

  
  
  
  


_“I want to marry you here.”_ He lets out in labored breaths against her ear, pulling the soaked scrap of lace torturously along her aching center. 

His fingers feel heavy tracing up the bare skin of her thighs, inching closer to where she wants him. Veronica loves being in charge but she will always squirm and surrender to his touch. 

“Please don’t tease me, Archie.” Veronica ungracefully groans as her head rolls back to rest on his shoulder, losing her wits the closer he gets to her center. “I want you, _now_.”

He turns her around quickly, wasting no time hoisting her up into his arms with his fingers pressing firmly into her ass. She moans shamelessly as he does. 

“We have to be quick,” she laughs, looking around the abandoned garden. The pond is peaceful and the waterlilies make it feel like a dream or a Monet. _So does he._

There’s a lopsided smile on his face, tinted only with a hint of darkness, as he unzips his pants and moves to line himself up. He enters her slowly, dragging every hitch of breath from her throat and she nearly cries when he bottoms out. 

_“Archie!”_ She cries, urging him on to release and tugging on his hair as she rolls her hips to meet his. 

It’s hot and quick and desperate. But just like every time it’s filled with so much passion. The thought of sneaking him away on their wedding day — from their hundreds of guests to do _this_ with her _husband_ — has her moving to ecstasy. 

Archie gets her off with his hand rubbing her to release, groaning into her shoulder as he empties inside. 

He pulls back and Veronica lands a kiss to his flushed cheek before rearranging her clothes and running a hand through her hair. 

“I’m cancelling the rest of the appointments, this is the one.” She tugs his hand, looking around stealthily before pulling him with her. “Let’s go. We can celebrate again later.”

Veronica shoots a quick text to Hermione and Mary, their newly founded group chat for all things wedding, and confirms their date and location. 

**_May 25th at The Frick — Save the Date_ **

She hovers over the text and copies it, sending it off to her unofficial bridal party. 

Archie looks so pleased with himself, a smug smile and blush that has her even more endeared to him, that she doesn’t have the heart to tell him. Truthfully, Veronica has known The Frick Collection was it from the moment they walked in, even in the weeks prior. 

She’s always imagined a glamorous wedding and this place has a way of feeling like you’re transported back to the gilded age of New York City. 

But, she keeps her reasons to herself. For now. 

Instead, she tiptoes up to kiss him and hails a cab to take them home. 


End file.
